At The Beginning
by ami ren'ee
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened be for the big battle between the evil Queen Metaria and Beryl well this is the story of the beginning where there is love,hate and passion.
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a beautiful time called The Silver Millennium. It was a peaceful place a friendly place, full of happiness. For every planet of the Solar System there was a bright and beautiful kingdom to rule it. For the Silver Moon ruled a very majestic King and his beautiful Queen Serenity, by there side was a very young and curious Princess Serena the spitting image of her mother with the loving and curious heart of her father. Next to them was the very beautiful Planet Earth with all its oceans and lush forests showing the planet to be a lovely mix of colors of green and blue. King Edmond and his 2 sons Prince Darien and Prince Edmond 2nd ruled this peaceful planet with a steady hand. On the reddish vast Planet Mars lived a very strong and yet pleasant rulers King Yuichiro and Queen Haruka, by their side was there very hot tempered daughter Princess Raye. With her long black hair and her growing knowledge of the temple ways she was much more than a hot tempered Princess of Mars. On the golden orange Planet Venus ruled King Stephan and Queen Minako along with their lovely daughter Princess Mina named after her beautiful and ray dent mother with the same sun colored hair and loving smile, Princess Mina enjoyed life of its original beauty. Though the Planet Mercury did not have all the pleasure of beautiful colors, as did some of the other planets that neighbored it. It was a wisdom filled kingdom ruled by King Urawa and Queen Aya with them was there very bright daughter Princess Amy. Princess Amy was one of the brightest students in the kingdom at the age of 4 she was reading at a junior students level. She was very smart but also very loving. Not too far away was the Planet Jupiter with its marble like coloring was ruled by King Koisuru and Queen Emi with their self-confident daughter Princess Lita by there side, Princess Lita was a fighter in every since of the word. She loved sparing with the palace guards to test their strength from time to time. Then next to Planet Jupiter lye the Planet Saturn with all its rings ruled by King Souichi and Queen Yuko, they loved their kingdom with all their heart but there was something missing soon there was word that a princess would be born the King and Queen of Saturn then decided on a name the new child would be called Princess Hotaru and the kingdom was filled with joy as the day came to pass, the King and Queens hearts were finally filled at last. Next to Saturn was the Planet Uranus a proud and mighty kingdom was ruled by just one ruler Queen Megumi and her daughter Princess Amara. Princess Amara's father died soon after the princess's 7th birthday but even for being raised by a queen Princess Amara refused to dress as an proper lady of the court she wore her hair short and dressed in boys cloths more than princess dresses. Then there was the Planet Neptune with its aqua coloring and it's changing of colors, as it seemed this planet was ruled by a very kept to its self-kingdom, King Takanori and Queen Michiru with their daughter Princess Michelle. Who was very refine and well Out in the fast edge of the Solar System was the Planet Pluto after a terrible tragety struck the kingdom of Planet Pluto the King and Queen were killed and left their only aour to the thrown to rule the kingdom at the age of 16. Princess Trista was forced to rule her family's kingdome with only her heart to guide her.

All the Kingdoms of the Solar System lived in peace and harmony. But what all of them know was just at their door steps was creeping faster by the years. A terrible evil was for seen by the Mars Temple Prist that could tear the lives of the future rulers of the Kingdoms apart. After the news was spread throught the Solar System the Kings and Queens took action to keep the unspeakable evil at bay. Armys were formed and sent to the outer limits of the solor system. To protect the future of the kingdoms and not to frighten the childeren the Kings and Queens decided that it would be best to not tell them until the time was right.

As time went by the young princesses and princes were kept out of the war. But the war was getting to be to big to hide any more. Little by little the role families of the Solar System prepared their childeren in their own ways for if the evil forces lerking just out of their reach were ever to surpass their limits they would be prepared.

Princess Amy of Mercury helped her family build special equipment for the allie forces. Planet Mars and Earth Kings combined their armys along with Jupiter and Uranus awaiting orders. When Prince Edmond was at a rightful age he was given the title of General Prince Edmond being the one out of the 2 Earth Princes to show the more interest in the world out side the kingdom. While his older brother lead the army out in space Prince Darien helped his father back on Earth calm the hearts of their people. Shortly after the threat was anounced the King of the moon lead a small army to the outter limits with King Edmond as his right hand man. But what they found was undescribable they fought with all they had and when only a hand full of troops left to servive the trip home and the King of the Moon wounded they had no choose but to turn back and report their findings. But the King of the Moon did not make the trip he passed in his sleep. King Edmond was very fallen hearted for he was not just a king he was a dear friend. As the well missed ships having the 2 Kings aboard approuched the Kingdom of the Moon Princess Serena and Queen Serenity watch in delight as they got closer and closer. Running to the role ships side awaiting her fathers smiling face to apear only a hand full of men walked off the ship. Serena looked and looked but no father came. As King Edmond stepped off the loading deck with out is beloved friend by his side Queen Serenity knew her love was gone tooken by the dark space. As a tear began to form she brushed it aside and with a soft but furm voice she said " Serena my dear please go up stairs to your room" Serena looked at her mother with wondering eyes as she did as her mother told her. In a fast run she ran to her room and over to her window that over looked the ships loading dock as she watched her mother stand there as they started to unload the poor bodies of the fallen solders only one had the role flag drapped acoss it as Serenas eyes filled with tears down below her mother colapsed in heart ache King Edmond pulled her to her feet and held her close for he knew she needed a friend. As he held her close he wispered in her ear " You must be strong my queen for you now are the only thing the Princess and this Kingdom have to turn to for strangth," With those words Queen Serenity pulled her self up and wipped away her heart broken tears.

Later that evening she had to give the terrible news to the kingdom, she did not know how they would react to having a queen as a ruler but she had to try. As she walked out on to a large balqony over looking a huge crowd her heart sank to her stomich but just as she thought she couldn't do it a small hand wraped around hers she looked down at Princess Serena's loving smile then it seemed that all was going to be ok she took a deep breath and walked to the edge as she looked out at the awaiting crowd she began her speech " To all my beloved people, I have terrible and heart breaking news, our beloved King has fallen he was killed in battle but he was not alone he as among the many solders that fought bravely against the evil that is approching us." As she took another breath she then began the next sentince with " I your Queen now must ask you the people of the Moon, Will you exept me as your one and only ruler to follow in your late Kings foot steps" the crowd fell silent then out of the silence came a voice "Long Live Queen Serenity" over and over the voice chanted and then more began to chant. Her eyes began to fill with joy as her ears rang with those words she then said to the crowd " Thank you all for your love and compassion I will not fail you." And with that she took her daughters hand and went back in to the palace.

Not to long after the Moon Kingdoms tragedy Princess Serena was to have her first birthday ball. Serena had always gone to the elegant balls that her mother had but never did she have one she could call her own. All the Princesses and Princes were to appear. One week before the Big Birthday Ball all of Serena's friends from the other kingdoms were to come and help her make plans with all the girls in there teen years it was to be a night to remember.

That evening Princess Serena awaited her friends out in the garden with it being the middle of summer and the white and red roses in full bloom the garden smelled lovely. Just as Serena dozed off while enjoying the smell of the roses some one came up behind her and tickled her ear. She woke up in a panic thinking it was a bee she turned around to see a long black haired girl smiling back at her it was Princess Raye. Raye giggled as Serena turned 3 shades of red. Then both Princesses ran to each other's side in a huge. " When did you get here?" Serena asked in excitement " My ship just landed a few minutes ago I think Amy is here too." Raye said as she sat down next to the blooming rose bush. Soon after that Princess Amy arrived in the garden. " Amy what took you so long" asked Raye "well I just couldn't pass up telling Queen Serenity about my Kingdoms latest discovery" said Amy as she gave Serena a huge and then giving Raye one as well. " Well what is it spill?" said Serena. " You will just have to wait till every one is here you silly girl," said Amy with a giggle. The girls then set and waited as they sipped tea and gossiped. Then coming in fashionably late was Princess Mina with here arms filled with gowns and having 2 guards beside her with heaps of all different colored gowns blocking their few. She then began to give orders to where the gowns were to be placed, "you put those over there on that table and you there place those gowns on that bench" as she collapsed in a heap of gowns.

"Wow Mina what's up with all the gowns girl," asked Raye as she began to pull the gowns off of Mina. " Well its nice of you to ask," began Mina " I thought I would clean out my closet and help you girls out at the same time," Amy looked at her with a smile as she said " well that was very nice of you Mina but I already have my gown for the party," "Oh you do, do you" said Mina as she looked at her with dough ting eyes she went over to the pile of dresses one the table she muttered to her self " now I know its in this pile some where" then finally she pulled out a watery blue dress with beads and glitter down the sides that formed what seemed to look like wave. " Now tell me you still want that old gown that you probly ware to your last birthday party" Mina said as she held the blue gown up against Amy to see how it looked " wow Amy that dress really does suit you" said a voice out of the blue. Every one turned to see Princess Lita standing there propped up against the wall of the garden. Serena shrieked in excitement as Lita came to join the group of giggling girls. " How have you been" asked Mina " just doing the normal thing for me you know" said Lita with a smirk "well do I have the gown for you my friend just let me find where I put it" said Mina as she started to turn circles trying to find it. " Oh don't worry about me I probly will just where my dress pants," said Lita a little spectacle about wearing a dress. " Oh no I have a dress you will not be able to pass up" urged Mina. Just then she pulled out a dark green dress with a blooming red rose down by the bottom of the skirt going up the side. Lita looked in amazement at the gown. "Try it on Lita" said Serena " well I don't know" said Lita " go on what would it hurt" reply Raye. "Ok" said Lita as she walked out of the garden. While Lita was changing little did the girls know that Prince Edmond and Prince Darien had arrived with their father. King Edmond had business to discuss with Queen Serenity so the boys just tagged along. Just as Lita came back in to the garden the 2 princes came walking up behind her with the girls not knowing that they were listening in on the gossip. Darien nudged Edmond to the bushes behind Serena so that they could hear a little better. " This is so childish," whispered Edmond " oh live a little" whispered Darien. " Oh Lita that dress looks lovely on you its just your height" said Mina " well I guess I like it" said Lita " then that's it your wearing it to the ball no question about it" said Serena " such a pushy little brat" said Darien " be nice" said Edmond. Darien just rolled his eyes.

Then the gossip started "well Serena" said Raye as she gave Serena a glare over her tea cup " Spill" Serena looked at her like she was crazy " Well what Raye" replied Serena "well what's this I hear about you and Darien" Serena's face started turning pink " oh really" said Mina " do tell" said Lita was they all scooted closer to Serena so not to miss a word. While behind bushes Edmond started to giggle. " What's so funny?" raged Darien "shhh" nudged Edmond. " What are you talking about Raye" ragged Serena "well do you like Prince Darien or not" nudged Mina " come on tell us" said Lita. Just right before Serena was going to answer out came Darien rolling out of the bush on his back right beside Serena. All the girls screamed in fright that was Edmond queue sneak out and act like he had just came in to the area from the passage way. Just as the girls started betting Darien with pillows Prince Edmond came around the corner " what is going on here" stormed Edmond "Darien was listening to our conversation" said Lita " now we're going to teach him not to listen in on other people" said Raye as they kept on betting him with pillows " ok as long as all of you are ok" said Edmond with a small giggle under his breath as he looked down at his brother " aren't you going to help" said Darien as he shielded him self from the blows " oh you got your self into this you can find a way out" said Edmond as he walked away laughing.

While the girls were having their fun in the garden, back in the Hall of Mirrors where all the official plans were discussed and put in to action King Edmond approached Queen Serenity with a very important question. As the King of the Earth and the Queen of the Moon set there in almost complete silence King Edmond started to ask " Have you thought about my resent perposle" Queen Serenity took a deep breath and let out a relieving sye " yes I have, and I have come to a conclusion" she replied. King Edmond's face softened as he said, " well I do believe that our 2 kingdoms will be pleased to learn of the merger," "its not the kingdoms I am concerned with" Serenity reply with a heavy sye. "As you know the 2 children have not really seen eye to eye," said Serenity with a smirk. "Well the children will have to get along for the sack of the kingdoms" replied Edmond "are you sure they will be able to handle the news" said Serenity. " I bet they will put all aside and become the best of friends over this ordeal" replied Edmond " Then I guess that's it Darien and Serena are to be betrothed" he finished as they began to leave the Hall of Mirrors.

As the week went by Queen Serenity spent long nights trying to figure out how she was going to break the news of the betrothal to her daughter. She had to find a way very soon Princess Serena's Birthday Ball was just 1 day way. But Queen Serenity had put off her news for to long, the morning of the Ball was here at last and she had not told Serena of the life changing news. As she walked to Serena's room she pondered whether or not this diction was a good idea but then she told her self that it would provide her daughter with a bright and promising future. As she approached her daughter's room she could hear the faint giggles of the girls, as they got ready for the following night. She tapped gently as Princess Raye came to the door. Queen Serenity smiled at the young girls as they reminded her of her younger years. "May I talk to Serena alone" Serenity asked as she smiled gently. "Oh sure," said Lita "no probe" replied Mina as the girls left the room. But even thought the girls left the room they did not go far with their ears pressed against the door Amy muttered " girls don't you think this is wrong" " no, we are her closest friends we should know all the good stuff" replied Mina. As the girls listened in on the other side of the door Queen Serenity began to start to break the news to Serena. " How lovely you look my dear, your father would be proud" She began " Oh mother I wish he was here, it doesn't seem right with out him" Serena replied. "Well he is still here just in our hearts and that's where he will always be" replied Queen Serenity. She held her daughter close as her heart sank as she prepared to tell her the news. " Serena my dear I have something very important to tell you" said Queen Serenity " oh what is it mother" replied Serena "well let me start at the beginning" Queen Serenity began " I my self and King Edmond have made a diction, it took a lot of thought but we decided that a merger between the 2 kingdoms would be the best future for the kingdoms" Serena's eyes glistened with glee as she thought of going to the Earth for the first time then her mother chimed in with the words that shattered the day dream she was having. " And so we thought a betrothal would be best" Queen Serenity continued. " What did you say?" replied Serena with a gasp, along with other girls out side the door looking at each other in surprise. " A betrothal between the kingdoms" repeated Queen Serenity

" But that means I would…I would have to marry an eare from the Earth Kingdom wouldn't I" Serena muttered out "yes it would Serena" replied her mother. " And who did you have in mind mother" Serena said as she became very special of the idea. " Well with Prince Edmond being 8 years older than you we thought that would be a little unfair" Queen Serenity began " oh no you didn't not without asking me" Serena stuttered " Yes you and Prince Darien shall be betrothed, it's a very nice arrangement I think and with you and Darien only 4 years apart I think it would be easier to get along," finished the queen " but that's just it mother we don't get along Darien is always picking on me as far back as I can remember its been like that" Serena argued " did you ever think of the idea that maybe that's because he may just like you" replied the queen with a smirk. Serena paced the room as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea of a betrothal. " It will be ok my dear you will grow to like him I promise he is a very sweet boy" relived the queen " I guess I have no choose do I" said Serena with a heavy sigh. As the queen stood up she asked, " you are not mad at me are you" " no mother I guess I will just have to think about this a while" replied Serena. Then as her mother opened the door all 4 of the girls fell to the floor. As they looked up at the queen every one of their faces turned pink with embarrassment then all of them scrambled to their feet and bowed to her majesty as she left the room with a smile.

To be continued ....


	2. Chapter 2

After all the commotion with her mother breaking the totally great news to her the night of her birthday Princess Serena was very puzzled. She wondered how her life would be. Although her and Prince Darien did not always get along deep in side she felt a very close bond to him she could never really explain it. But now she was being forced to get along with him. The girl helped her some with good thoughts of going to Earth, but it didn't make her feel better about leaving her home on the Moon. The Moon was Serena's home and she could not bear to leave forever if that's what it came down to.

What little did any one know was that the great evil that had plagued the outer realms of the Solar System was growing. Shortly before Princess Serena's big party King Urawa and Queen Aya of Mercury discovered a big piece of the evil's mystery name that had been unknown through out a lot of the war. To keep the threat out of the publics knowing the King and Queen of Mercury sent out their greatest General Zoisite to tell King Yuichiro of Mars. Zoisite was only 16 when he made the rank of General. He is some times shunned for his age but he regains his respect through his tactics in battle and training. Zoisite traveled as fast as he could to the Planet Mars with his very important news. When he arrived at Mars he rushed through inspection and straight to King Yuichiro. The King read his news report and with excited eyes he called for his General Jadeite to go to the Planet Jupiter to tell King Koisuru and Queen Emi. Zoisite was to accompany him on his journey as back up. Jedeite was never really all that good with making friends with the what he would call the lower class of the Solar Systems Generals but had no choose in who he would have liked as his company on this important trip. So then the 2 generals were off to Jupiter to inform them of the news. As they approached the planet Jedeite thought it would be a good idea if he informed Zoisite of his place on this mission. "Ok Zoisite, here's how this is going to go, I am the leader of this mission and I will tell the King what we are here for." Said Jedeite with a snob look. "Well that's what you think I was the first one to give out the news so that means it's my mission King Urawa entrusted me with this knowledge so but out" replied Zoisite just itching for a fight. About the time they were going to go at it they got a call over the intercom " you are clear for landing" said the landing crew below. "We will just have to settle this later" said Jedeite as he began to land the ship. After their landing the 2 generals rushed to the King's thrown room. " Your highness, we come with important news," announced Zoisite as he nudged his way past Jedeite. "Come forth with it, and make it quick" said King Koisuru as his role dressers prepared him for the event awaiting him at the Moon Palace. "You might want to reconsider your early appearance," said Jedeite as he came up beside his earlier rival. " Give it hear then, who is this such important news from" the king asked a little spectacle of the messages worth. Then suddenly his mood changed rather quickly " I will not ask you again who sent this message out" raged the King "King Urawa of Mercury you highness" said Zoisite rather quickly. " This is very good news and yet very disturbing as well" replied King Koisuru. " I will send my best general to accompany you on the journey to the next planet" finished the King " get me General Nephlite" the king instrucked on of the role gaurds. In just a short matter of time General Nephlite of the Planet Jupiter arrived at the role chambers. " what is the importancy of you needs for me your highness" said Nephlite. " oh yes here you are Nephlite I am sure you have crossed paths with these 2 fine Generals like your self interduse your selfs" said King Koisuru. " oh yes your highness, I am Jedeite General of Mars," said Jedeite rether bostfuly. " and unlike my former riveal I am Zoisite General of Mercury" replied Zoisite. " yes I believe I have heard of you both," replied Nephlite with a bitte of a smurk. "you will be accompanying these 2 to Venus" said the King " this is a very important mission to deliver this information to the King of Venus do no fail me Nephlite" said the King as he sent the 3 on their way to Venus.

As they boarded the ship all 3 of them were some what not speaking to each other. But as the ride went on some one had to break the ice " So Nephlite, whats this I hear of a scandle between a role lady and her guard" said Zoisite "Where did you hear such a thing like that" replied Nephlite " Well well well so it is true you are dating Princess Lita," said Jedeite with a small laugh. "So tell us whats it like"said Zoisite egerly. " What is my business does not concern the 2 of you or any one else for that matter" Nephlite said rather sharply. " our bad big guy just thought you would like to talk about it between generals no big" said Jedeite hoping it would change the way the conversation was going. " its probly all bores" said Zoisite " hiding their love and never being able to tell the truth to any one" he finished with a smurk to Jedeite. " Its nothing like that" bursted Nephlite " well then whats it like" said Jedeite "ok I will tell you I guess you are never going to leave me alone about it" replied Nephlite "me and Princess Lita found out that we had a passion for each other shortly after I was exported to Jupiter from the Earth Acadimy I found her beating up on some of my gaurds and so I went to break it up before it got ugly meaning that Lita would have trashed the troops." Nephlite said with a bit of a laugh "so let me guess she whooped your butt in stead" said Jedeite with a big grin "not exactly I went over to stop all the commotion but just as I got there Lita had all 3 garuds to the ground and she was giving them pointers on how they could improve on their trainning" said Nephlite " so in other words it was love at first fight" laughed the 2 Generals. " I guess you would have to say that" said Nephlite. And about that time they began breaking through the gravity field just out side the Venus System. "ok guys this may get a little bumpy" said Jedeite preparing for the shock. As they landed on the Planet Venus the Venus troops awaited their landing along with them was the Venus General Malachite. When the 3 generals approached General Malachite he stopped them in their tracks "there is no need for you 3 to go any further, if you would tell me the information you have to propose to our King Stephan, and I will present it to his highness and you can be on your way back to your planets." Said Malachite like he was better than all of them. With him being the oldest of all 4 of them he put it upon him self to be the more better of all 4 of them as well. Only to his mind though not every one thought that. " What are you talking about Malachite, this is our mission to compete not yours" said Jedeite " We are prestanting the King with our information weather you like it or not by order of our Kings" said Nephlite as they pushed their way through the small group of troops. And just before it looked like there was going to be a fight King Stephan approached the 4 of them pulse the troops that assisted Malachite " stop this fighting I know you are just looking out for my well being and with me being ill I thank you for that but I am plenty capable of addressing my visitors" said King Stephan. " So what do the 3 of you have for me?" he asked, " We have new information on the enemy your highness," said Nephlite as he handed the parchment to the king. As the king read the news he suddenly seemed shocked yet relieved. " Malachite, you must go with these 3 to Earth and tell the King there the news please make your trip a quick but concealed one for if the wrong people were to know that we have this information it would mean terrible things for our Solar System," said the King. So with no question Malachite joined the 3 generals to Earth.

When they arrived on Earth, King Edmond and Prince Darien were there to greet them. Prince Edmond was away on duty. As the 4 generals got of the ship Prince Darien approached them with open arms for the 5 of them had trained together before the 4 were sent off to other planets. " How have you all been" said Darien " sorry Prince Darien this is not a pleasure trip we have to give King Edmond our news and then be on our way" said Malachite " sorry he's right" said Jedeite " oh that's ok I under stand its just so nice to see you all" said Darien " so what news do you all have for me" said King Edmond "we have news of the identity of our enemies" said Zoisite as he handed the parchment to the king. " This is very good news, but the bad news is that I will have to go with you to the out Solar System Planets and that would leave Prince Darien to have to rule in my absents and go to Princess Serena's Ball all at the same time" said the King " don't worry father Edmond should be back in time for him to take over the thrown for me just as its time for me to go" said Darien " you go make sure the outer planets learn of the news" he finished. As the ship that had his father and his 4 best friends aboard left the Planet Earth a strange feeling of sadness filled Darien's heart and he couldn't help think that he would never see his father and friends alive again.

What little did Prince Darien know, that his heart was telling him right. As the King and Generals ship enter the outer planets realm they came across a mysterious black vortex "highness we should turn back and get reinforcements" said Malachite. But the king would not hear of it and pressed on. Soon they found them selves face to face with the dark forces that plagued the outer universe " my king we can not do this alone we must turn back" said Nephlite. " No we have to get to the other 3 planets if not to tell them the news but to warn them of the enemies breach in the security" said King Edmond "and if we should not make it, we will at least have slowed them down." He finished as he gave the order to fire. The evil force came on stronger and stronger with every blow but the king was determined to make it Uranus. They had just barley made it through the gravity field of Planet Uranus when a blast from an unknown ship hit the under cartage of the their ship sending them crashing to the planets surface. When the blast hit Jedeite was the first to get badly injured a piece of metal punchier his left side and Nephlite ran to aid him " How bad is it" asked Jedeite as he looked at his friend with weary eyes. Nephlite looked at him with a faint smile " oh its nothing but a flesh wound, your going to make it" Nephlite said as he held his friends hand trying to give him comfort. "You know you were never a good liar" Jedeite said as he gasped for air. " You know I have never been to Uranus before and I was hoping to see what it was like" he finished as he gasped in pain. " You will man I promise you will see what its like" said Zoisite as he tried to keep the ship on a steady course with out blowing it up. " Please tell Prince Darien he was…he was. Always the best at chess" said Jedeite with is last breath as his eyes closed for the last time. Nephlite broke down as he heard the king's faint voice yelling through his scrambled thoughts.

"Nephlite …Nephlite pull it together soldier if you are to keep your promise to him we have to make it through this landing. Little did any of them know that the King was also badly injured but he did a good job of keeping it hidden from the 3 remaining generals. He thought if they knew he was injured then they would not focus on the problem at hand and none of them would make it out alive. So with that he kept his pain and bleeding to him self. " Ok generals lets land this bird," said King Edmond as they got closer to Uranus's ground below. The Uranus troops on the western side of the palace saw the ship falling and quickly sent word to Queen Megumi and she sent out a large group of troops and medical trainees to the crash site. they then pulled the generals and King Edmond out of the ship just before it erupted in flames and rushed them all to the infirmary where the extent of the king's injuries were revealed. Queen Megumi stood by King Edmonds side as he struggled to talk but he was determined to tell her the news. " Hello Megumi some visit this has come out to be hasn't it" said Edmond " yes old friend it has, what happened out there" asked Megumi " we were coming to tell you of the news we had reseved from Mercury on the enemies identity but we were attacked by the evil forces" He gasped for air as he continued " The King and Queen of Mercury sent out word of the name of the unknown evil that pledged our outer boarder and we were coming to tell you". " Well what is it who is behind all of this madness" Megumi demanded " They call the army the Negaverse, and its ruler Queen Metallia and her servant that does her biding is Beryl," he said as he ached in pain "how are my generals" he then asked. Megumi lingered for a moment before telling him the terrible news " my dear friend… I don't know how to tell you but all of you were baddly injured and well General Nephlite passed while in surgery, and Zoisite didn't make the landing and Malacite we lost while preping for surgery I am so sorry" Megumi told him with a heavy heart " how could this happen this was just going to be a informal trip not a battle zone"said the king. Then the king clinched his chest " Don't give up now" Megumi pleaded " don't let my death be in vain my friend get word back to my sons tell them that Darien is to be my next in line for the thrown I know he will rule the planet with a ever giving heart and firm that last breath the King of the Earth was gone.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Megumi of Planet Uranus was heart broken, but now she was to have to find a way to break the terrible news to the other kingdoms. She sent out a scout as soon as she could. Once Queen Serenity had heard of the horrible news of King Edmond's death she persponded Princess Serena's Birthday Ball. She did not see it to be fair to celebrating the day of such a tragic event.

News spread quickly across the Solar System, once it had reached the Planet Jupiter, King Koisuru and Queen Emi knew that Princess Lita would not take this news well. So they prepared for the worst. As the King and Queen walked quietly to their daughters room they pondered on how they were going to tell her with out completely devastating her. Her mother knocked on the door as her father held his breath. Lita politely opened the door with a smile.

"Mother, father what is it" she asked as if she could just tell what was in their minds.

"Lita my dear we must talk please have a seat," said her mother with a heavy heart.

" Yah sure" replied Lita.

" My dear we know how fond you are of General Nephlite" said her father

" And even though he was much older than you and we some what would have liked for you to fall for a prince we over looked it because you were happy" her father went on.

" But something terrible has happened and we regret having to tell you this but its our duty as parents to be there for you in a time of need" said father

" Stop betting around the bush what is it tell me," yelled Lita as her eyes filled with tears.

" Well we are so sorry but General Nephlite was KILLED this evening," said her mother

" He was with King Edmond and 3 other generals he passed in surgery they couldn't save him" her father finished.

Her mother reached for her but Lita jumped up and ran though her door and down the hall, with out any sign of stopping. She ran and ran until she couldn't run any more by the time she gave out she had reached the shipping docks. Then Lita got a last minute idea in her head and followed through with it. She boarded her private ship and set the location for the Silver Moon Palace. She really needed a friend and she knew just where to find one. The time it took her to get to the moon she yelled and raged with pain and heart ache. The one time she opened her heart to some one besides her family and now he was gone left her to be alone.

" Why why WHY did you leave me?" she yelled

" How could you promise me the world and then just leave me?" she continued

" Why why I loved you I really loved you I gave you my heart how could you leave me" she screamed louder and louder until she couldn't scream any more.

When she reached the Silver Moon Palace she ran as fast as she could to the rose garden. She knew with it being such a beautiful evening Princess Serena would be there. And As she expected there sat Serena on a bench drawing in her note pad instead of doing her homework as usual. Lita ran in to the garden and stood in front of her out of breath not able to talk. Serena saw Lita's shadow and thought it was her tutor.

" Yeah yeah I know do my home work not doodles and I will learn more" grumbled Serena as she then started to look up expecting her teacher to be looking at her.

But it wasn't it was Lita. Lita just stood there as she swayed back and forth as if she was going to faint.

" Lita what in the world" said Serena as Lita collapsed on the bench.

" Guard GUARD" Yelled Serena as 2 guards came to her aid.

" Get Princess Lita to my room immediately and call for a nurse" she ordered.

One of the guards took Lita in his arms and marched her to Princess Serena's room and laid her down gentle. Serena was right behind them she walked over to the bed as he laid her down. Soon after that a nurse came in to make sure she was ok.

" She will be ok I will put her on this oxygen tank to give her more air" the nurse began

" But she will still need lots of rest she is badly out of breath and fluids" she finished as she left the room.

" Lita can you hear me" asked Serena as she waited for a response.

" Guard, contact The King and Queen of Jupiter and let them know that Princess Lita is ok and is in good hands" Ordered Serena.

Hours passed and Lita had not made any progress in waking up. But what no one knew was Lita was dreaming. She was dreaming of Nephlite and wondering what it was like for him in his last minutes of life.

" Wait Nephlite don't go," she pleaded

" I have to go its my time" Said Nephlite as he drifted further and farther away in to nothing ness

" But why must you go I love you" she said as she ran faster and faster with no chance of catching up to him.

" I love you to my Princess but I must go I have a duty to fulfill" He said to her.

" Can I go with you we could be together forever?" she asked pleading

" No my Princess you must live a full life and I will always be with you in your heart and dreams never for get me ok and I will never leave you" he replied as his image faded completely.

Then Lita started to open her eyes as she looked around to see Serena sitting there beside her. She reached over and griped Serena's hand as she started to set up. Serena looked over with happy eyes as she lunged at her friend with open arms.

" Oh finally your awake you really scared me" said Serena

" I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean to," replied Lita

" What happened to you?" asked Serena

" My mother and father just gave me the most terrible news" Lita started

" They came in my room and told me how sorry they were but something had happened to Nephlite, then they told me he was dead, not hurt or bruised but dead," raged Lita

" Oh no how and why" asked Serena

" He was with 3 other Generals and King Edmond they all were killed in the crash," said Lita.

" Oh King Edmond was killed to are you sure" asked Serena

" Yes I think some one said that they were delivering some really important news to Uranus and they were attacked." She finished

" That means that Darien doesn't know yet," said Serena

" I don't think he does because we were the first ones to reseve the news of the accident" said Lita.

" He's going to be devastated I need to go to him," said Serena

" Do you want to make a trip with me to Earth" Serena asked

"Sure I will be there for you like you have been here for me" said Lita

Both Girls boarded a ship set for Earth. When they got there 2 guards were there to greet them. As they walked through the marble halls of the Earth Palace Serena could only think how terrible of a hurt the news was going to put on Darien and Edmond.

They reached the thrown room and there stood Prince Darien with 2 other royal advisers. Darien caught them out of the corner of his eye as he sent the others out of the room.

" Serena Lita how nice it is to see you" he said with open arms as he rapped them around Serena. But Serena's hug was empty.

" What is wrong?" asked Darien as he looked at her wondering

" Darien …well have you heard from your father lately" asked Lita

" Well no but he is on important business" said Darien still wondering

" Well that's because there has been a terrible accident and well…" said Serena

" And well what Serena tell me" demanded Darien

" He's dead Darien all of them are dead" said Lita

" I am so sorry Darien," said Serena

" No this cant be he's always so careful, how could this have happened" asked Darien to him self out load.

" The messager came this evening to Jupiter and told us the news Nephlite was one that was killed in the blast" said Lita

" Oh no they all are gone" said Darien

" Yes I'm afraid so I know how close you guys were" said Lita

" I'm so sorry about Nephlite," said Darien as Serena rapped her arms around him.

Darien broke down on the marble floor as Serena knelt down beside him.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly after the terrible news of the passing of King Edmond and the 4 generals, The Kings and Queens of the Solar System decided that it was time to combine their planets powers to bring forth the Ancient Guardians. The Ancient Guardians protected the Solar System long ago; in fact Queen Serenity was one of the descendants of the first Ancient Guardians of the Moon. Queen Serenity possessed the Great Silver Crystal, which had protected the Moon Kingdom for centuries. It had been a long time sense the Ancient Guardians Powers had been pulled together to protect the Solar System, but something had to be done the Negaforce was grow and more of the planets people were turning to the dark side. So as a protection to the Kingdoms and they're daughters they all decided that the Royal Princesses would become the new Ancient Guardians of the Solar System.

Princess Amy would become the Guardian of Mercury known as the "friend of water" she took her powers very seriously she also tried to make gadgets for the Guardians to keep in touch.

Princess Raye would become the Guardian of Mars known as the " spirit of fire" she was very deep into her spiritual thoughts and when ever in trouble she always turned to the temple for wisdom and gaudiness.

Princess Lita would become the Guardian of Jupiter known as the "loyalty to trees" meaning she was a very natural loving person. She loved to be out side and was very strong willed like an oak.

Princess Mina would become the Guardian of Venus known as the "child of light" she loved being the center of attraction and loved every minute of it. But she also loved bringing love and light to those that needed it.

Princess Amara would become the Guardian of Uranus known as the "distant heaven king" because the resent Guardians of Uranus were men princes of kings. Her father was a great king and she couldn't have been happier to continue the line of Ancients.

Princess Michelle would become the Guardian of Neptune known as the "maturing sea king" her great grandfather was an Ancient of Neptune. She was very pleased to continue the family's legacy.

Princess Hataru's destiny was a very dark one the past Guardians of Saturn had a very deeply hidden secret only the Ancients of Saturn and the Ancients of the Moon knew about it. But she would have to become a Guardian of Saturn known as the "firefly sprouting from the earth" this phrase hidden in it held the dreadful yet pleasing secret of the Ancients. What very many didn't know was that she would have to make a very important decision to save the Solar System like the Guardians before her.

Queen Trista unlike the other princesses she had to grow up rather quickly. With her mother and father gone while she was very young she had to rule her kingdom by herself with no help from her family. She was given the powers of the Guardians at a young age she used her powers to protect her kingdom sense it was the farthest from the other planets. She was the Guardian of Pluto known as the "king of the dead" this meaning that she had the power to call forth the spirits of the long and gone. She also had the duty of watching the Gates Of Time.

With Princess Serena being the direct descendant of the Guardian of the Moon known as the "lunar sea" she was to take on the role of next Queen Serenity, which her name would become when she took the throne of the Moon Kingdom. She would also possess the Great Silver Crystal as her mother did.

The name that these Guardians were given was the Sailor Scouts they protected the whole Solar System with the powers drown from their home planets. Each planet had something special to give to the scouts and they received them proudly.

Each scout trained for months on end for the day that they might have to defend their homes. But what no one was aware of was where this evil came from, Metallia she was born as a result of radioactivity in the sun and is the true mastermind behind the Dark Kingdom. She is an incarnation of the final arch-villain, Chaos. This dark lady is a god/demon-like creature to the people of the Negaverse, and though it is the supreme being of its dimension, and thus not beholden to any being from the human dimension. Metallia has never to have been sealed away and she seems to have always been a faceless diabolic force, content to have Beryl do the actual work. Despite this it is Beryl's primary adviser and the power behind her throne; without the Negaforce, Beryl could not rule.

Beryl the leader of the Negaforce was once human. She was a beautiful girl from Earth. She was also in love with Prince Edmond, but her love was unrequited; when she discovered Edmond and Krista, which is an old friend and lover of Edmond's, Beryl was crushed. She then pledged her loyalty to Queen Metallia that having Edmond was her sole reason for siding with the evil force from the sun, Queen Metallia. She was corrupted and empowered by Metallia and vowed that if she could not have Prince Edmond no one would.

Shortly after Beryl's siding with Metallia, Krista who was also in love with Prince Edmond became very ill Edmond made sure she had the best doctors and medicines but nothing worked. Not long before Krista became ill Beryl had sent a dark being to her house the dark being possessed the family's housekeeper. The housekeeper over a few days began to act very strange but the family over looked it, she then one night slipped in to Krista's room, there she transformed in to a being of unimaginable form. This being called it self The Sleep Keeper.

" Hello my pretty its time for you to die," said The Sleep Keeper.

"Who are you go away?" said Krista with a weak voice.

" I have been sent by the Negaforce to do away with you" replied The Sleep Keeper as it raised its grim reaper like sigh above Krista's head.

Then suddenly Edmond came bursting through the door and attacked The Sleep Keeper.

" The Negaforce will not have my love I will not let them," yelled Edmond as he throws the monster out the window.

" Be careful my love" said Krista with a cough as Edmond headed out the window after the monster.

Krista's parents rushed in to the room to aid her as she coughed over and over then blood began to drip from her mouth.

" Mother I'm scared" she said as her mother held her close.

Out side Edmond battled with The Sleep Keeper, many times Edmond thought he had the monster down and finished but it seemed this monster would never die, finally with a quick blow to the heart The Sleep Keeper drifted of it to a black portal laughing.

" You lost and yet you still laugh but why," yelled Edmond.

" I laugh because my work is done here enjoy your love ha ha ha" The Sleep Keeper went on and on.

" What did it mean by that?" wondered Edmond to his self.

Edmond rushed back to the house and in to Krista's dark filled room where only the moonlight showed through the broken window. There lay Krista with her parents around her, her mother looked at Edmond with tear filled eyes. Edmond rushed over to Krista's side and grabbed her in his arms as he held her tight Krista whispered in his ear.

" My love do not morn for I am going to be ok I will wait for you in the heavens" she said.

" Do not talk like that I will not let you die on me now" said Edmond as he began to cry.

" But you must my time is now and I can already see the light" she replied softly.

With that she kissed Edmonds lips and drifted off in to the night. Edmond was crushed and some where in the darkness of the Negaverse Beryl was laughing.

Soon after Krista's death Edmond would not stop at nothing to find The Sleep Keeper and its master. He vowed that they would pay for their destruction and with that he went on a rampage every monster he found he killed without mercy. Prince Darien was becoming very worried about his brothers health so he pleaded with him to stop this madness.

" Edmond this monster hunting must stop its getting out of hand its like I don't even know you any more" said Darien.

" Well how would you feel if those monsters took the only thing that you loved away how would you feel tell me" Edmond demanded

" I do not know but letting your anger control you will not solve any thing just make things worse for every one that cares for you" Darien said trying to convince his brother of the wrong that he was doing.

" Please stop this the Negaforce will have its downfall soon I promise" Darien pleaded.

" But how soon is soon my brother our kingdom is crumbling and our friends and family are gone what more do we have to loose," said Edmond.

" We have each other still don't we and as long as we have that and our allies with or neighboring planets we will get through this and our kingdom will rise again to its former greatness I promise my brother just hang in there you will see" said Darien with open arms held out to his brother.

As time went by it seemed that more and more humans on Earth were turning violent toward the Earth Kingdom. Prince Edmond and Prince Darien were trying hard to keep the war ragging on their planet at bay but it was slowly bleeding out in to the Solar System.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the news from the Earth's break out of wars spread and reached the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity was getting worried and was thinking very hard about gathering the Sailor Scouts to finish this war for good, so she hoped. But just as she was about to make her decision Prince Edmond showed up at the Moon Palace.

" Queen Serenity how well it is to see you" he said as he entered the throne room.

"Edmond what do I owe this pleasure" she replied with a small smile.

" I have come asking for your gaudiness" Edmond replied with his head in a bawl.

" Well what is it you wish to ask me?" Serenity asked

"Well as you know by now the wars on Earth are spreading to our neighboring planets and its not looking good we cant keep them at bay much longer" Edmond said with a heavy heart.

" Me and Darien are at our wits end with this the Earth Kingdom is falling and fast we're trying to help those we can but we can only do so much" he finished

"Well I was considering calling upon the Sailor Scouts, but I am afraid of it being to soon for them to use their Sailor Crystals it may destroy them if they are not ready to take on that kind of power" said Serenity

"Well there is a way we might not have to do that so soon, But"started Edmond

"But what Edmond what have you found out" asked Serenity

" Well there is something my father was looking into but I don't know if it's possible," said Edmond

" Well what is it?" asked Serenity again

" Have you heard of the Golden Crystal?" asked Edmond

" Yes long ago but it went missing," replied Serenity

"No not missing hidden in a hidden palace within the Earth a place called Elysion, a sacred land that was used to protect the planet long age" said Edmond

"Yes I had heard of this sacred land but the Guardian of the Earth only used it as a last resort because it was dangerous" asked Serenity

" But there is a way if a descendent of the Earth Kingdom were to use it, it just might save the last of our people in a state of frozen time they could always be resurrected after the war is long and gone and the Golden Kingdom Elysion could be revived from the ruins of the old Kingdom." Said Edmond

"Who did you have in mind to use this Golden Crystal?" asked Serenity

"The only one that can, Darien" answered Edmond

" Darien what about you why does it have to be your little brother he's not ready for this kind of power he has enough on his shoulders to have to deal with out this decision" said Serenity

" I cant my heart is weak I've already shown that with my rampage and terror I have put upon my people, Darien's heart is pure and full of love he can do it I have faith in him, I think all along he has always known he had a higher prepossess than just being the next King of the Earth he can do it" said Edmond with high hopes

" Well if you really think this will work you must keep those hopes high and never let them go because he will be looking to you for gaudiness" said Serenity as she sighed with a heavy heart.

Queen Serenity knew this task would be very hard for Darien to take on, but she in her heart knew also that he could do it and was the only one that could. Later that evening Edmond was plagued with terrible thoughts and as hard as he tried to rid him self of them it only made the thoughts worse. Edmond went to his brother to console in him about these thoughts to get them out of his head.

" Edmond you look troubled what is wrong," asked Darien

" My head is filled with so many evil thoughts like some one is in my head," said Edmond

" How long have you been having these thoughts my brother?" asked Darien very concerned.

"They started a few days after my fight with that monster The Sleep Keeper," said Edmond

" Have you been to see our family's Wise Man he might be able to help cleanse your mind?" asked Darien

" No I haven't but at this moment I would do any thing to get them out of my head" said Edmond.

The Wise Man was a physic of sorts he often gave King Edmond peace of mind and suggestions. But what no one knew was that lately Beryl had been to see this Wise Man she brought along with her one of her monsters The Mind Destroyer it called its self, a being of terrible looking faces 4 of them and its power depended on the face it used.

" Now you will trap Prince Edmond when he lest expects it" ordered Beryl

" Yes my master I will not fail you," said The Mind Destroyer, as it got ready for Prince Edmonds arrival. Edmond was always a little spectacle about the Wise Man but if he would help him relieve his mind of the terrible thoughts that ran through his head, he would give him a try. As he walked in to the Wise Man's shop he started to feel a little uneasy like there was something wrong but he over looked it because he thought it might just be his thoughts trying to get the best of him again.

" Come in my Prince tell me what troubles you" said the Wise Man with a weary voice

" I have been having horribly terrible thoughts lately and I can't seem to shack them" said Edmond looking at him with a weary look as if he was trying to figure him out.

" Well lets see what bothers you today place your right hand on mine and then place your left on the pentagram and close your eyes" said the Wise Man as deep under his cloak an evil smile curled across his face.

Edmond did as the Wise Man said but as he sat there for a moment something felt really wrong and against the Wise Man's orders Edmond opened his left eye and what he saw was devastating. Around his left hand formed a black oz it was growing into a portal and slowly pulling Edmond's hand and arm into it.

" What is this" Edmond yelled as The Mind Destroyer's faces appeared from under the cloak.

" You are wanted in the Negaverse my Prince my Master wishes that I take you to her" said The Mind Destroyer as the black portal sucked Edmond into it self.

" What whom is your master let me go?" yelled Edmond as he was quickly fully consumed.

As his body seeped through to the other side of the black portal where there awaited Beryl. Edmond stood up not knowing where he was, as he looked around he could see nothing but black and shocks of energy every once in a while. As he looked to his right he could see monsters surrounding him and to the front of him set a black throne and set on this throne a red haired lady with a long black staff.

" Who are you wicked woman" asked Edmond

" Oh you don't remember me do you" replied Beryl

" What do you mean? You are pure evil how would I know you witch," said Edmond with a hateful voice.

"I wasn't always this powerful I was once a shop keepers daughter I brought several things to the palace, do you know me now" asked Beryl

" No it couldn't be you were the delivery girl from the village, what happened to you and why did you kill Krista" asked Edmond

"Yes I was once that girl, but now I rule the Negaforce, and you could rule with me" replied Beryl

"Never I would never join the likes of you, forget it, now tell me why you killed Krista I will not ask you again" demanded Edmond as he began to unsheathe his sword.

" I loved you but you just had to fall for that retched girl, why not me I was prettier than her, why not me, now that she is gone you and I can be together" said Beryl with a grin

" Your crazy I could never love a monster like you, Krista was my only love and that's who she will always be," yelled Edmond as he walked faster and faster toward Beryl with his sword in hand ready to run her through and any thing that may stand in his way.

"You will love me or die if I cant have you no one will" Beryl raged as she ordered her monsters to attack. Monsters surrounded Edmond he fought with all his might but even that wasn't good enough and with every blow he could feel his body getting weaker but he worked his way up to the throne and Beryl he leaned on the steps before the throne at Beryl's feet as she looked down at him with a smile.

"You can try but I don't think you can, bring out all your monsters but I will stop them" said Edmond as he struggled to breath.

" So be it then but I have decided that I will not kill you better yet I will make you my slave and you will lead my Negaforce against you beloved Earth hahaha" said Beryl as she struck him with a bolt of black lightning, it struck him and pulled him to his knees.

"Kneel before your new Master Beryl," she yelled as her monsters consumed his body in darkness.

The Edmond that everyone knew was gone and a new Edmond emerged from the darkness.

" What may I do for you my Mistress?" asked Edmond of the Negaforce.

Beryl just laughed her wicked laugh as she stepped down from her throne and gently grasped his face and with her cold red lips she kissed his cheek, Edmond's eyes were gray and endless like he had no soul he was an empty shell of his former self gone for ever.

While Edmond was lost to the darkness of the Negaverse, Darien had found out that it was the Wise Man that had tricked his brother so he had him banished to the dark side of the galaxy.

" You have betrayed my family and your home for this you are to live the rest of your days in the fare depths of the galaxy" Darien demanded.

He had never had to banish any one but this is one time he was glad to he was angry and the people agreed with him that the Wise Man was evil and had to be punished. But what he didn't know was that he was doing exactly what Beryl wanted him to what he could not see was that the evil being The Mind Destroyer was still possessing the Wise Man's body and with him gone Darien would not have any one to go to for gaudiness. So with that the Wise Man was gone but not without a few chose words.

" You will pay for this Prince Darien you will see I have for seen your future and the future of this planet, you will fail at your attempt to save this planet you will die and the planet along with you" yelled the Wise Man as he was boarded on to the ship.

The ship left and as the people and Darien watched until it was completely out of site something told Darien that what he said was partly true.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

It had been days since Prince Darien had seen his brother and he was beginning to get a little worried he sent out several search parts but only a few returned and those few had nothing to report. Darien was being to think that there was a chance that he may never see his brother again, he then knew that if the war had gotten to this point he would have to find the sacred kingdom of Elysion and its guardian Helios. Darien knew that his search would not be an easy one but he knew he would have to do it alone he didn't want to risk any more of his loved ones, so with that he told Queen Serenity that he was going on a possibly long journey and asked if the Moon Kingdom would be able to hold its own while he took this journey. Queen Serenity agreed that it was time to take this journey and would try her best to hold off the Negaforce as long as she could but he had to make it quit.

With the Earth in such bad shape and not knowing where his brother was and if he was even alright, had Darien's head all cluttered he didn't even notice that while he was searching for the sacred kingdom Elysion he was being followed, the being that was spying him was one they called The Shadow Hider, it could make its self as visible as the sun or as gone as the wind, and it was working for Beryl.

As Darien walked through the hidden tunnels that ran through the Earth Palace his thoughts shifted to the idea of what the hidden kingdom would be like, he couldn't wrap his mind around it he couldn't even image what it would be like. He followed the map his father found before his death it was old and torn but he tried his best to read it as well as he could, finally he reached a very large door way and on it was an ancient writing Darien did not know but his father had translationed it on the map. It seemed his father had thought of every thing even in death he was still protecting his family and home.

As Darien read the words out loud the door slowly began to open with ever word he spoke, then with the last word on the map the door slug open a rush of wind blew Darien almost off his feet, but he quickly regained his balance not knowing what awaited him on the other side. As he walked through the door way the being that was following him then vanished and was on his way back to the Negaverse to inform Beryl of its discovery.

When Darien entered through the door the door swung shut behind him, Darien was startled for just a second but then as he turned around there stood before him a beautiful rose garden covered with blooms of red and white, he could hardly believe his eyes, he couldn't under stand why there was sun light when this place was under ground and how there could be plants of this magnitude. He walked in amazement through the garden taking in every aspect of this amazing place.

The walls were covered in vines and ivy the smell of roses filled the air and in the middle of the garden sat a stone cathedral above it was a bright light like the sun above ground and as he got closer to this cathedral he could see there was some one there he didn't know this person but for some reason he felt like he had met this him before.

"This has to be the Guardian father spoke of in his findings the Guardian they call Helios" Darien thought to his self as he walked up the cathedral steps.

" Hello Prince Darien" said the stranger, he was dressed in white with small tassels in the front of his uniform like outfit his hair was white with a small touch of silver.

" How do you know my name" Darien asked surprised as the stranger walked closer with his hands behind his back so politely.

" You do not know me but I do know you very well," said the stranger with a smile

" But who are you" asked Darien

" I am Helios Guardian of Elysion and the Golden Crystal of the Earth," said Helios as he bowed to Darien.

"Oh please don't do that I should be bowing to you, you are very sacred to my people at least those that believe in you" said Darien as he gestured that Helios stand.

" Oh but you are my Prince are you not, a true gentle man always bows to his royalty" said Helios with a puzzled look.

" Yes I am your Prince of Earth and right now the Earth is in grave danger as is the rest of the Solar System," he said as he walked over to the roses to the side of the cathedral

" Yes I have noticed a change in the balance of the dream world and that usually means that things are not as they should be on Earth," said Helios with a heavy sigh

" Yes that's why I have come I need some thing from you" said Darien with a little hesitation in his voice

" Yes I know what you are here for but are you ready for it is the question isn't it" said Helios as he looked at Darien as if he was reading his mind

" I am nerviest but who wouldn't be in a case like this my world is crumbling and my family is gone and I have nothing but my love for this planet I call my home" said Darien as he let it all out a tear fell on the stone wall he braced him self on as he quickly brushed it away from his face and took a deep breath

"I completely under stand what you are going through I have lived here in this place alone and in solitude nothing but the sweet dreams of the Earth's people to comfort me but I know my place is here protecting all of those people that don't even know I exist" said Helios as he put his hand on Darien shoulder.

" Oh Helios I completely forgot about that you must have wanted to leave this place for some time" said Darien as he looked up at him

" Yes I did want to leave but I know where I belong and what I must do to protect my home and now you have to do what it takes to do the same thing, you know we share the same wish of protecting the Earth" said Helios

" Yes you are right we do share the same wish now its time to make that wish come true, thank you Helios even though we have just met it seems like you have been my friend for all my life" said Darien with a smile of friend ship

Helios looked at him with a puzzled look at first but then he remember that Darien was just a child when he first met him that there was no way he could have remembered that he and Helios had met before now but if he was happy with that Helios was ok with it too.

But what nether of them knew was that there was a dark force approaching the doors of the sacred garden. Then suddenly there came a load bang from the doors, Darien and Helios turned in amazement for no one was suppose to know of this place but Darien, and then another bang came and another then suddenly the doors swung open with a gust of stone and dust filling the air through out the garden. As Darien and Helios looked puzzled at the door way a shadow form stood in the arch way, they could not make it out but it seemed that it was alone, it came closer and closer and then as the light hit it just right Darien knew with one glance who it was and it shocked him completely.

" It can't be can it no he looks like him but he's different," whispered Darien

" He is not who you think he is any more Darien he has been taken over by the dark forces that have taken hold on the Earth do not trust him" warned Helios

" But he is my bother how could I not trust him may be he's ok he hast to be" replied Darien wanting to be right although he really did believe Helios's words of warning

Indeed it was Prince Edmond but not the one that Darien once knew his mind was clouded with evil and darkness to see the truth all he knew was what Beryl had planted in his head and they were all lies and he believed them. As Edmond approached the cathedral Darien could tell that Helios was right, his brothers eyes were empty with darkness his worst fear had been fulfilled he had lost his only brother and he was angry.

" Edmond you have to listen to me I am your bother and you are a good person please do not do this" pleaded Darien as he slowly backed up toward the middle of the cathedral

" I am with the wining force now dear brother you should join me and we could rule this world with an iron fist" said Edmond with an evil smile across his face

" I will not rule my home like that I love this planet and so did you once what happened to our fathers dream and ours" asked Darien

" All our father ever did was let the people of this planet run all over him with all that free will he allowed them to have and what did they give him in return nothing just a lot of frustration" said Edmond with a raged voice as he began to walk up the stone steps

" Helios you must get out of here and take the crystal with you if he gets it all will be lost" whispered Darien as he pushed him away

" But you cant fight him alone you will be killed" said Helios with a worried heart

" I will be fine trust me I wont let him take away the only thing I have left now go," ordered Darien as he unsheathed his sword

" Yes my prince I will flee," said Helios as he exited the cathedral heading deep into the forest of Elysion.

But he did not leave unnoticed Edmond saw him flee and just laughed as he looked Darien in the eyes and he to unsheathed his blade. Two Earth Princes in battle what a site that would have to be for their father turning in his grave, Darien just knew that his father and mother in heaven were crying for them but he had to protect the Earth and if that meant having to fight his own brother then so be it.

" Why cant you see what you are doing is wrong my brother" asked Darien

"There is nothing wrong with me I know where the winning side is and you should join me why cling to this hopeless planet," asked Edmond

" Because this is my home our home don't you remember how much you love this planet our home" said Darien

" Shut up and fight if you think you have a chance," said Edmond as he charged at his brother. Darien dodged but just barley he would have to remember all the training he and Edmond once did in the Academy and hoped it would be enough to last him.

"But why the Negaforce haven't they took all that we loved our father and Krista don't you remember" asked Darien

" What father he was never there for me, you were always his favorite, daddy's little future king" said Edmond charging at him again, but this time Darien defended himself blocking the attack.

"What are you talking about our father loved us both, he tried his best to make us both happy" said Darien

"Shut up shut up," yelled Edmond as his attacks became quicker.

Darien was having trouble keeping up and then he let his guard down at the wrong time and with one swift move Edmond's sword met Darien's flesh, the wound was only miner but the pain was coursing through his body and Darien knew he had no time to meined it. He got back on his feet and dodged again and again as Edmond was blocking him into a corner. Darien knew that it wasn't just practice any more it was serious and he would have to really defend himself or he would not make it out of this fight.

As he got closer and closer Darien tried as hard as he could to push him back but Edmond was to strong for him he couldn't get a brake in between attacks to defend him self very well. Then suddenly Darien closed his eyes and he just knew what was going to happen it would be all over in a few seconds but it did not happen the way he thought it would end. Just as soon as he had closed his eyes Edmond swung at him again but missed and Darien out of reflex raised his sword and plunged it into his brothers stomach not on purpose but on accident.

Edmond grabbed his stomach as the blood came dripping through his fingers, Darien ran to him but he pushed him away, but Darien would not let him go so easily. As he laid his beloved bother down on the stone floor he placed his hand in his own griping it tightly.

"Edmond Edmond speak to me please," said Darien as tears began to stream down his face. Edmond looked at him with wondering eyes blue eye he was back the darkness was gone but at what cost.

" You did well brother, father would have been proud," said Edmond with a cough as he struggled to breath

" No don't say that I have done the most terrible thing I could ever do how could father be proud of this" asked Darien

" Oh don't be like that" Edmond started as he gasped for air

" You protected what was the most important thing our home and you did what you had to do" Edmond continued as he griped Darien's hand tightly

" Now I can be with father and mother and watch over you like they did us all this time you will be a fine king make us proud stop the Negaforce and destroy Beryl for me ok promise me" said Edmond as he took his last breath and his grip on Darien's hand loosened.

" I promise brother I promise that Beryl will not live to the next Century she will not get away with this I promise you," said Darien as he stood up and walked away.

He now knew he could do it he could handle the power of the Golden Crystal nothing could stop him now he had his family behind him and a bright future to look forward to.

He went into the forest in search of Helios and he found him deep in the heart hiding in the shadows awaiting the prince's return. As Helios came out of the bushes he knew by the look on Darien's face that he had done the one thing he wished he wouldn't have to do.

" Darien are you going to be ok," asked Helios as they walked back toward the cathedral

" Yes Helios I know now what I have to do" said Darien

" Now Darien you do know I can not give this to you if you are going to take it in anger, it would place you in the same possession as the dark forces you would be no better than them if you use the Golden Crystal in anger" said Helios

" You don't have to worry about that I'm not anger with Beryl and her Negaforce I have pity for them they will never know love or hope only hate and death, so with the Golden Crystal I will put them all to rest and may their souls be finally at peace" said Darien

" Spoken like a turn king" said Helios

"I know this can not bring back all the ones you have lost but may it can ease your heart in knowing that you can prevent so much sorrow and pain" Helios continued

"Now Darien I Helios the Guardian of Elysion and the Golden Crystal that protects the Earth people's dreams now give you the Golden Crystal use it with a loving heart and protect the Earth with its warm and gentle light may your journey be a safe and prosperous one" Helios finished as he handed Darien the Golden Crystal.

As the Golden Crystal touched Darien's hand it began to glow, then it faded to normal and with that Darin placed it in a velvet pouch and in to his pocket, and on his way he was back to the surface and to hopefully destroy the Negaforce for good with the help of Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal it should work he hoped.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

While Darien was in search of the Golden Crystal Beryl was corrupting the minds of the human race, she had launched an attack on the Moon Kingdom. She sent a small pod loaded with 20 Earth Soldier under her spell and armed with Dark magic. Queen Serenity had no choice but to launch a counter attack on the Earth Soldiers, the results were devastating.

Serena was worried how this would come across to Darien, Beryl had accomplished her task, the Earth people now had a evil look at what the Moon Kingdom could do.

Days went by and finally Darien returned to the Earth Kingdom and he found something really strange it seemed like something was different. As he walked through the Palace he couldn't figure it out but he knew something was off. Darien walked in to the well decorated throne room and what he saw shocked him, there sat his father and by his side his brother.

Darien was shocked "Father is that really you" Darien asked confused

"Why Darien you look confused," said King Edmond with a gentle voice

"Yeah Darien what's wrong you look like you've see a ghost" replied Prince Edmond

"Oh its nothing really" said Darien as he tried to wrap his mind around this experience

Darien went through a few days like the past months had never happened. But he couldn't believe that it was all just a dream it was too real for the past months to be all but a fantasy. Darien didn't know but a piece of his heart didn't care he didn't what it to go back the way it was. In this life he had his family back and the kingdom wasn't in turmoil, to Darien it seemed like all was right again.

But it really wasn't in the real world Beryl was using the Earth peoples hate to drive them to war against the rest of the Solar System.

What Darien didn't know was on his way back from the sacred Kingdom Elysion Beryl had sent out a special being to put Darien under a spell. They called it Mind Warper, he took peoples deepest desires and put their mind it the past. But Darien didn't know that he had even been hit, it happened so suddenly. Darien had stopped to rest and then that when the Mind Warper planted his seed in the back of his mind.

Darien went on to find his way out but that's when the spell took hold on his mind. But he was about to test the spells hold and find out the truth to what was really going on.

Darien decided to take a trip to the Moon Kingdom to see Serena, but when he arrived on the moon he was not greeted the way he expected.

"No Earth People are allowed here," said a guard as they surrounded the Prince

"What we are at peace why are you acting like this," replied Darien

"Sorry Prince Darien, Queen Serenity's orders" answered the younger guard

"Wish to speak to Queen Serenity," demanded Darien

"I will call for her but you must remain on your ship," said the guard as he left to get her

Darien waited wondering what was going on and why the Earth and Moon weren't speaking. Finally Queen Serenity came to the loading docks and with her a very sad Princess Serena.

"Darien I understand that you wish to talk to me" said Queen Serenity

"Yes your highness I do not under stand why Earth people are unwelcome on the Moon," replied Darien

"What do you mean you don't understand your planet launched a attack on the Moon?" replied Queen Serenity a little upset

What are you talking about the Earth would never do that we're allies, my father would never let that happen," said Darien in shock

"Your father, Darien are you sure you're ok" asked Serena surprised

"Your Father has been dead for months now" said Queen Serenity who was beginning to get worried

"No my father is still alive I saw him this morning how could he be dead" said Darien

"Darien what are you talking about you couldn't have seen your father he's dead" said Serena getting even more worried

Darien's mind started to spin and suddenly he collapsed. Serena ran to his side trying to confute him some how.

"Take him to the infirmary" ordered Queen Serenity

"But your highness he's from Earth" said a guard

" Who cared get him to the infirmary" yelled Serena with tears in her eyes

"You heard her soldier," said Queen Serenity

The guards took the Earth Prince to the infirmary as their Queen ordered, but not by choice some thought the queen was being to easy on the Earth prince.

While Darin was out, his mind still wondered. The events played back and forth in his mind but there was someone different that kept showing up. Someone he didn't remember being there before. Who was this person and what did he want? Darien searched his mind for the answer and for a while the person's face was hidden but then the face became so clear. Darien was shocked it was the Mind Warper.

"Hello Prince Darien, Welcome to your nightmare," said Mind Warper

"What do you want with me?" Darien asked

"Oh I only answer to Beryl," said Mind Warper

"Beryl that monster" said Darien

"Yes and now all your allies are gone," said Mind Warper

"No this can't be happening I wont let it," said Darien as he charged at the Mind Warper

With that contact with Mind Warper the spell was broken and Darien woke up.

"No No" shouted Darien

"Darien are you ok," asked Serena

"What where am I" asked Darien

"You are on the moon," said Queen Serenity

"What about my father" asked Darien?

"I'm sorry Darien but as I said before he's dead," said Queen Serenity

"No not again it can't be I thought that maybe all this horror was a dream" said Darien as tears filled his eyes and laid his head in Serena's lap.

"How could you think this all was a dream?" Serena asked

"A monster called Mind Warper invaded my mind and put me back into the past where all was ok, my father, my bother they were alive for a moment I had them back" said Darien

"I'm sorry Darien," said Serena

"What about the being you speak of" asked Queen Serenity

"It worked for Beryl, I promise your highness she won't win," said Darien

" Darien I must tell you, the reason we have put an alert on your planet its because Beryl launched an attack on us with your soldiers not just minions but soldiers" said Queen Serenity

"She must have took over their minds like she tried to do with me" said Darien

"Well my people aren't to forgiving of this so as loyalty to my kingdom I have banded al people from Earth," said Queen Serenity

"I'm so sorry how could I let this happen I was suppose to protect my people not destroy them" said Darien felling like he had failed his father poorly

"It's not your fault but until all this is over you must stay away," said Queen Serenity with much regret and sadness in her heart

Serena felt her heart drop and she was shocked by what her mother had just said.

"No you cant, please don't send him away you know he is our friend please don't do this please" begged Serena

"I'm sorry Serena we must keep our loyalty to our people" said Queen Serenity feeling her daughter's pain

"But what about your loyalty to me" asked Serena in tears?

"Serena I'm sorry but I have no choice," said Queen Serenity

"How could you?" yelled Serena as she ran out of the room.

Darien started to run after her but on of the guards stopped him. Darien looked at Queen Serenity with worried eyes. She knew what he was asking her so she nodded her head in approval. So with that the guards stepped out of the way as Darien jumped up and ran after Serena.

Darien searched her room and some of her favorite places but just when he was bout to give up he tried one more place. As he walked in to the garden he could smell the roses in the air it reminded him of the sacred city and then he remembered what he cared in his pocket.

Then in the corner of the garden he found Serena sitting there crying, he sat down beside her as he wrapped his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Serena I know this is going to be hard but I promise I will come back to you" said Darien

"But how could mother do this she knows how much we have grown to love each other" said Serena

"Your mother is only doing what is best for all of us you must understand that she loves you very much" said Darien

"I know she does but I don't want to loose you over all this" said Serena

"Trust me I will never leave you and I would like to give you something" said Darien

Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet poach and placed it in Serena's hand. Serena looked in wonder at the poach as she poured the continse into her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Darien is this what I think it is" Serena asked

"Yes it is the sacred Golden Crystal I found the hidden city and its Guardian Helios," said Darien proudly

"Oh Darien this means you can save your planet" said Serena as her face lightened in mood

"Yes I could but I have to find out just how far Beryl's spies have reached into the palace," said Darien

"But Why are you showing me this" asked Serena

"That's just the thing I want you to keep it here on the Moon away from Earth" replied Darien

"But why" Serena asked

"Because if Beryl tricked me once she could do it again and if she ever was to get her hands on the Golden Crystal it would be all over" said Darien

"But aren't the Earth people the only ones that can use the Golden Crystal" Serena asked

"Yes but what I have found out is that Beryl was human and if she gets the Golden Crystal she would destroy the whole Solar System," said Darien

"How could that evil woman have ever been human?" asked Serena

"I don't know but I have made a promise that I would see her end," said Darien

"Promised who" Serena asked

"My brother because of her that evil woman my brother is dead" said Darien with a heavy heart

"Oh Darien what happened" asked Serena

"I'm not proud of what I've done in fact I wish I never had to do it," said Darien as he hung his head

"What did you do Darien" yelled Serena fearing the worst

"Serena I had to kill my own brother but I didn't mean to it just happened" said Darien as a tear fell to the ground

"Darien its ok you had no choice" said Serena as She converted him

Soon Queen Serenity appeared in the garden with two guards beside her. She didn't look very happy more like sad.

"Darien I'm sorry but I must ask that you leave I'm sorry" said Queen Serenity

"I understand Serena I will fix all this I promise," said Darien as he stood up and began to leave the garden.

The two guards went with him as he got in his ship and left. Serena watched as his ship took off, then her eyes filled with tears. She then ran to her room and threw herself on the bed as she cried into her pillow.

Serena spent the last few days in her bed sobbing over the lose of her love but she would so be put to the test.

To Be Continued …


	8. Chapter 8

After Darien found out that Beryl had tricked him, he was furious and he wanted revenge. He had never been so angry in his life. Not only did that witch trick him but also she used his most precious memories to do it. How could anyone be so cold hearted?

But no matter how much damage Beryl had done while he was gone, Darien was determined to turn it around and get his kingdom back. He didn't have any idea how he was going to do it but he didn't care. He wasn't going to go back on his promise to his family.

While Darien tried to fix things on Earth, Serena was still sobbing over his appsences back on the Moon. Everyone tried to cheer her up but it seemed nothing did any good. She just wasn't happy. As much as she tried to get over it, everything reminded her of Darien.

Serena spent a lot of her time in the garden among the roses. Her mother knew how hard it was for her to be separated from the person she loved. But there was nothing she could do she had no choice in the mater her people wanted closure and banning the Earth people traveling to the Moon Palace was the only thing she could think of.

All of Serena's friends tried their best to cheer her up. They all took turns coming to the Moon. But it was getting more dangerous. The Negaforce seemed to be getting larger. Now it wasn't just the Earth people being pulled in by Beryl's evil spell. The entire Solar System was being influenced and turning against their own planets.

But that didn't stop the Princesses from coming to their friend's aid. So they talked it over and decided that they would throw her a party.

So in secret the girls set up a small Cheer Me Up Party. They had streamers, lights balloons, noisemakers and even a cake. Lita was taking lessons from her kingdoms top chief and she was getting really good at cooking. So as a gift to Serena she made her a double-decked chocolate cake with all the toppings. Everyone just knew Serena Would like it. Now getting her to come out of her room was another story. She wasn't really getting out all that much these days.

But they were determined to make their friend see that everything was going to be ok. So they went to her room one afternoon acting like they just wanted to talk.

"Hey Serena" greeted Raye with a chiming voice

"Yeah girl how have you been" Mina asked with a huge grin

"I guess I'm ok," replied Serena with a frown

"Oh girl it's going to be ok," said Amy.

Then Serena broke down, shacking her head back and forth crying ironically.

"No, No it wont I will never see Darien again and I will die alone" Serena cried even louder

"Oh Serena stop crying" said Raye harshly

"You will see him again," Lita said softly

"How do you know that really anything could happen" Serena wined

"Trust us love conquers all," replied Mina with a big smile.

Then they tugged on her arms and back pulling her out the door slowly. They nudged her down the marble hallways and into the empty ballroom. Where everything was set up.

As they pushed her in to the room backwards they prepared ears for a scream of joy.

"Oh my gosh" replied Serena in shock

"Surprise" yelled the girls

"When did you do all this" Serena asked

"Oh you know just between visits to your room and after listening to your crying fest" Raye replied rather harshly

"Raye why would you say something like that" asked Lita rather upset

"Well she was acting like a baby," argued Raye

"Well I'm sorry" Serena started

"Oh wait Serena don't start this" Mina said trying to prevent her from crying

"I'm sorry I cant be with the one I love you know its not my choice" Serena raged was tears streamed down her face

"Wait Serena, Raye didn't mean it like that now did you Raye," said Amy trying to calm her

"Well then what did she mean then because it sounds like to me that she doesn't care" said Serena

" I don't care how dare you say I don't care I've put off a lot of thing just to try to cheer your sorry cry baby butt up" Raye argued

"Now wait a minute Raye don't get so worked up," said Lita as she tried to calm her down

"No I will not calm down she acts like she's the only one that has lost someone in this war, you Lita of all people should know what I'm talking about" replied Raye in tears

"Don't go there Raye please don't make me remember that pain" Lita pleaded as she clinched her fists

" Well good for you that you can forget but I cant I loved Jedeite and now he's gone and I cant get him back," raged Raye as her tears poured down her face

"Raye I'm sorry really I didn't know I…" Serena started then Raye cut her off

" No you don't have any idea how it feels at least your love is still alive and will return to you ours wont so don't even say you're sorry" Raye replied harshly giving her an evil glare.

Then Serena ran out of the room crying. It seemed that she was just a burden to everyone. She ran to the rose garden to hide. She just wanted to be alone. She missed Darien so much it hurt. Her heart cried out to him. Why did things have to be this way? She just couldn't understand.

Back in the ballroom the girls argued with each other. Raye had just held her pain in all this time and she just couldn't take it any more. She knew how Serena felt. The pain, the hurt it was nothing new to her. She had felt it all and then some. Her and Jedeite were secretly in love and only a few people knew about it. Her father did not approve of her love for him so he forbid it and to make maters harder for them he had Raye betrothed to a prince from another kingdom. But that did not stop her from being with Jedeite. Jedeite loved her very much and would do anything for her even die if he had to just to be with her. So they kept there love a secret and then when the news came that he had died in the crash it tore Raye to pieces. She kept her pain inside so her family would not see her cry.

After Serena ran off the other girls put their feelings aside and went searching for her. They searched for her all day then finally they found her. She was asleep in the back of the garden. Lita gently cared her to her room. When she placed her on the bed it startled her. Serena awoke to her friends looking at her with smiling faces.

" Serena how could you run off like that" gripped Raye

"Don't start on her now" argued Lita

"Oh I'm sorry" Serena Said hanging her head.

With that she walked over to the window and looked out at the blue green planet Earth.

"Just miss him so much," said Serena sadly

"I'm sure he misses you too" Mina replied

"How do you know?" asked Serena

"When you love someone you just know," replied Raye

"I guess you're right," said Serena felling a little better about it.

But what she didn't know was Darien was missing her too.

"Ok now that we are in a better moon how about that cake" asked Mina

"Oh I completely forgot," said Serena

"I'm sure it's still good," Lita said as they started out the door.

Then they all went to the well-decorated ballroom. They partied and danced the night away. Serena completely forgot all about the sadness in her heart.

She told herself she was doing it for Darien and the promise of a bright future.

To Be Continued…


End file.
